Deck the Halls
by Bobbie23
Summary: ONE SHOT. Morgan's plans for the holidays are cancelled due to the snow. Set in season seven.


**Disclaimer – I don't own **_**Criminal Minds **_**or any of the characters. **

Deck the Halls

"_When we recall Christmas past, we usually find that the simplest things - not the great occasions - give off the greatest glow of happiness."  
>― <em>_Bob Hope_

Emily jumped as Morgan slammed the draws in the break room. She glanced over at her partner, taking in the tense muscles of his back, his stiff posture as he made himself a coffee and kept looking at his phone where it lay on the counter beside him. She snuck a look at her watch and realised he was going to miss his flight home for the holidays. Across from her was Reid's empty chair as he had ran out earlier to catch his flight to Vegas before the snow got worse.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way home? Your flight to Chicago-"

"Is snowed in," Morgan explained with a huff without turning to face her.

Emily lifted her head to see the snow coming down thick and heavy as it settled on the ground. The corner of her mouth tugged down as she grimaced at the sight. She reluctantly returned her gaze to her partner knowing how excited he had been to be going home to his family tonight.

"I'm sorry," she offered gently when she saw he was now leaning on the counter facing her.

Morgan shook his head sorrowfully refusing to look outside at the weather. "It's not just DC that's snowed in. Even if I could fly out of here, O'Hare has been closed due to the weather there."

"Still I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to seeing your family for the holidays."

Morgan lifts his lips in an effort to accept her condolence but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Just my luck, the year we get off of rotation and I'm stuck in DC," he says.

"You're not the only one stuck in DC you know."

"I thought you were staying here anyway because you were spending the day with your Mom," Morgan said with a scrunched brow.

"Just because I am staying in the city doesn't mean I wanted to be, there was part of me that wanted to go to somewhere hot, tropical and very far away from my mothers' annual Christmas party." Emily guiltily accepted her mother's invitation when they had lunch soon after her return from Paris, after her mother mentioned her seven month absence.

"You could have come with me to Chicago," Morgan reminded her softly.

There was something in his tone that made her grateful they were the only ones left in the bullpen. He'd asked her weeks ago and she'd taken it as a joke, playfully refusing to think it was serious after the last year. Unfortunately she had seen his face fall for a split second before he recovered. She felt awful for days after. She hated when things were awkward between them. Just when they were finding a rhythm again something happened to throw them.

"It would have been weird," Emily admitted as Morgan walked over and perched himself on the corner of her desk. He placed a cup of tea on the desk in front of her.

He bowed his head thoughtfully, shrugging after a moment. "It may have been for a little while but you would have been welcome," Morgan admitted.

She looks up at him doubtfully but she can see he's being sincere. Emily has missed this between them; missed being able to talk to him, confide in him; missed him. She was sure he would have done everything he could to make her feel at ease in his childhood home. She would never have been comfortable around his mother or sisters after what she put Morgan through this year.

"Thank you for asking me though," Emily replied earnestly. Their gazes hold for a long moment and then an idea struck Emily. "You could come with me to my mother's though."

Morgan's response looks as uncomfortable as she felt with his invitation to Chicago. "You don't need to worry about me Em, I'll be fine at home. Besides won't your mother be annoyed at someone else coming."

"She won't mind. There'll be at least thirty people there," Emily said trying but failing to keep the slight bitter derisive lilt from her voice. She knew it was going to be like all of the other festive gatherings her mother had thrown when she was a child, full of comparisons to the children of her mother's friends, reminders she hadn't met her mother's expectations in terms of her career or provided her with a son in law or grandchildren to dote over. Only this year Emily will have to put up with the stares and whispers about her alleged death and how she had returned from the grave along with the guilt she felt of the turmoil she had put her mother through.

"You'll be keeping me sane amongst my mothers' friends," she cajoled. Morgan looked like he was about to argue again but she cut him off. "Besides my mother has asked about you since I've been home. You made quite the impression on her while I was gone," Emily explained studying him closely to see if he would elaborate on the topic her mother refused to.

He flinched quickly before schooling his features. She wasn't sure if his momentary lapse was about her bringing up her 'death' or whatever he had discussed with her mother. Emily knew he was on the verge of rebuffing her invitation and she widened her eyes to implore him. She had no idea why it was so important for him to come with her, but she wanted him there to keep her company. Even when there were so many people, she still felt lonely.

"Please," she whispered, trying to appeal to the saviour in him. It was going to be hard for him to accept, knowing he would think it was pity. Just like she had assumed his invitation was.

Eventually his stare softened and he sighed. "As long as you're sure your mother won't mind, I don't have any other plans," he smiled self-consciously at her.

"Thank you," Emily replied as she sipped the tea Morgan made for her.

Morgan nodded at the paper which still remained on her desk. "You done?"

"Yeah," Emily replied tiredly.

"We better make a move because the roads will be hell as it is; I don't how it's going to be if the weather gets worse."

Emily glanced out the window and sighed as she realised another few centimetres of snow had fallen during their conversation. Placing her cup on the desk she began to shut down for the holidays, smirking when Morgan stayed where he was.

"You're just going to watch me?" She asked. "What about your own office?"

He smiled widely and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards his office. "I was already packed up when I got the alert to check airport closures before travelling. I've just got to grab my case on the way out. Besides the view's pretty good one," he winked.

She shook her head but it was belied by the wry smile on her face, glad they were on familiar territory of banter and flirting. Maybe Christmas was going to be better this year.

….

Emily watched Morgan from across the room bemusedly as one of her mother's friends unabashedly pressed herself against him. She had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes when the older woman with tastes for younger men had taken the opportunity to sneak up on Morgan. He looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable with the situation. He could flirt with anyone, yet he wasn't sure exactly how to let the predatory woman down gently. Emily bit her lip, smiling as Morgan met her gaze pleadingly, silently begging herself for help.

She surreptitiously shook her head at him, having too much fun at his expense. Fortunately for him Elizabeth had seen the silent exchange and took pity on the man accompanying her daughter. Elizabeth saddled up to Morgan and her friend, stepping between them and speaking quietly. Morgan looked relieved at the intrusion and relaxed as he listened intently to whatever Elizabeth was saying. Emily took the opportunity to retake her place on his other side.

"As I was saying Margaret, Derek is a friend of Emily's," Elizabeth told her friend who had obviously been drinking quite heavily.

Margaret looked at Emily and her shock was exaggerated by the effects of the alcohol. "Emily I'm so glad you're home and brought this handsome young man to meet us. Your mother missed you terribly."

"I'm glad to be home," Emily replied tightly. Margaret never was one able to hold her alcohol or her tongue, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort she caused.

Elizabeth stiffened and grasped her friends' elbow. "Why don't we leave Emily and Derek and look for Phillip? He'll be missing you at his side," she reminded her of her husband. "Why don't you show Derek the house Emily? The view of the lights in the garden is better from upstairs," her mother said dismissively.

Emily tried to send her mother a thankful look, but her mother's expression was hardened and taut, refusing to meet Emily's gaze. The small smile dropped from Emily's face and her posture slackened at the rejection. She could feel Morgan's gaze on her but she knew he wouldn't make his scrutiny obvious. Within moments her mother had dragged Margaret away to find her forgotten husband.

Pushing aside her anguish Emily plastered on a fake smile and lifted her head to face Morgan who was staring back at her sympathetically. "Come on," she said reaching out a hand to touch his wrist to get him to follow her.

Emily led the way out of the reception room and up to the first floor, sort of grateful for her mother's dismissal. It would give her time to deal with her mother's rebuff. She knew Morgan would want to talk to her about it. At the top of the stairs Emily looked to either end of the corridor; the windows at each end wouldn't give them much of a view of the garden. Casually glancing behind them she beckoned Morgan with a wave of her hand and set off down the left side of the corridor. At the end of the corridor they walked around the corner towards the back of the house and Emily ducked paused outside the only door in the hall.

"Please be open," she muttered under her breath as her hand curled around the handle.

The lock slid across and the door relented under her push. Emily stood in the open doorway for a long moment, the room was dark and she couldn't see much apart from the outline of furniture. Not sure what to expect Emily quickly turned to usher Morgan through. Morgan walked in and Emily shut the door behind them, shutting all light off from the room. She hoped her mother hadn't moved any of furniture and she was relieved that Morgan didn't say anything when she placed a hand on his back as she moved past him towards the window. She grasped the blackout curtains and pushed them aside, light spilling in to reveal her old bedroom.

Emily took in the sight of her mother's snow covered garden, the fairy lights hung in the trees. The lights reflected off of the glistening snow, making the scene seem all the more magical. She had always loved this view when she was a child. She was brought out of her day dream when Morgan stepped up behind her and touched her shoulder lightly with the tips of his fingers in reassurance.

"The garden is enchanting, and this might just be me but I can't think of anything more tempting than your childhood room," he said into her ear, his deep chuckle uncharacteristically small.

"You can profile it later," Emily promised tightly meeting his gaze in the window's reflection and offered an indulgent lip lift at his amusement. He sobered when he realised the joke hadn't worked to lift her mood.

She turned and sat on the window seat sideways, curling one leg beneath her as she gestured for Morgan to sit in the space she left for him. He dutifully sat on the cushioned seat and pinned her with a thoughtful gaze. She looked back at him, wishing there was his usual playful twinkle in his eye.

"Somewhere hot, tropical and far away huh?" He asked repeating her word from a few days earlier.

"A girl can dream," she replied sadly her eyes drifting out to the snow covered garden. "I'm sorry for my mother's friend, she can be a bit hands on when it comes to younger men," she flashed him a smirk. "Though I'm sure you're used to it by now."

Morgan smirked back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You don't need to put on this façade with me Emily," he said quietly.

Her eyes looked out of the window. "Is it still a façade when you've done it for so long that you can't remember not doing it?"

Morgan doesn't answer her and she's not sure if she expected him to but she misses his voice in the ensuing silence. They sit and look at the garden, fascinated by the simple blanket of snow covering the ground. After a few minutes Morgan grows restless and fidgets on the seat, looking around her room. She knows he's curious and she's glad she left the light off.

"So this is where you hide during all of your mother's parties?" He asks.

"I like to think of it as my sanctuary." Emily doesn't need to add it was usually after her mother dismissed after she had either been cute enough or done something to make her angry. "I prefer it at this time of year though."

"I can see why," Morgan said looking out at the garden. "So were we dismissed or rescued just then?"

"Well you were rescued, I was sent away," Emily smiled softly.

She held his gaze, unable to find it within herself to be embarrassed. After all Morgan had seen her in all different states, she had no reason to shy away from him now. He knew of the strained relationship between herself and her mother, he just hadn't witnessed it till now. She knew he wouldn't judge her for it.

"You could have been anywhere else, I don't get why you're here."

"Because I wanted to be," she stated simply. "I've spent the better part of the last year in another country when all I wanted was to be here." She shrugged her shoulders. "This is home."

"You missed it," Morgan surmises.

"You sound surprised by that," Emily breathes out. He doesn't answer her and she feels like they've just erased all the work they've done to repair their friendship. They watch each other for a long moment. "What would we be doing if I had gone with you to Chicago?"

He blinks at her before a slow smile blooming on his face. "Probably the same as we're doing now." Morgan sighed and his hand unconsciously touched the pocket which held his phone and Emily felt awful about showing him the snow which prevented him from going home to his family. "But my mom would probably rush out to buy some more mistletoe."

Emily rewards him with a short laugh which dies on her lips when she notices he isn't laughing with her. "They would?"

Morgan nods. "You would be the first woman I've brought home, it wouldn't matter that we're just friends." He fixed her with a meaningful look. "You weren't the only one who wanted you to be here. They know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too." Emily paused. "My mother really was happy to see you today."

"She missed you too Emily," Morgan sighed. "And don't take this the wrong way or as advice about your relationship with her, but it'll take her time to get used to you being back. More time than the rest of us."

Emily nodded, not trusting herself to verbalise anything. For the first time she glanced at the ceiling and groaning lightly.

"What?" Morgan asked following her line of sight. "Oh." This time he laughed at the green sprig with white berries hanging over them. "I guess our mother's aren't that different. You can't argue with tradition, Princess."

She dropped her chin and met his gaze, his twinkle back in place. She scooted forward, her movement deliberate as she placed a hand on the seat between them. Emily rose up slightly bracing her weight on her hand and knee. Morgan moved forward to meet her half way as their lips met slowly, nudging softly. Emily pulled back slightly.

"Happy Christmas Morgan," she whispered before his lips captured hers again.

**Author Note – I hope you enjoyed this festive offering. If you have the time I would love to know what you thought. Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
